ET-Blood Ties
by Kisshu-love1
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida?¿que pasa cuando resulta ser tu enemigo? ¿que pasa cuando tienen una conexión mas allá de las palabras? ¿ vivirán una hermosa y fácil historia de amor? o ¿ sufrirán por no poder estar juntos? ¿ habrá final feliz?¿ Podrá recordarr Ichigo la verdad sobre su pasado? habra mas de una traicion?lean y sabran...
1. Chapter 1

Kisshu-love1: Ohaiyo! Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste

Kisshu: Genial otro fanfic de mi!

Kisshu-love1: Sip, este fanfic lo tenía pensado desde hace meses pero no me atrevía a subirlo

Kisshu: Y si no fuera por mi no hubieras subido nunca este fanfic

Kisshu-love1: Si! Arigato Kisshu-kun! Ah! Y…

Kisshu: Y por cierto esto esta algo cambiado quitaron a Sakuro y a Minto, Ichigo tiene una historia dramática y otra personalidad

Kisshu-love1: Eso lo hiba a decir yo!

Kisshu: Pues ya lo dije yo asi que nimodo

Kisshu-love1: A menos que queras que te golpee di el disclaimmer!*dice con el puño cerrado*

Kisshu: TMM ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Kisshu-love1, si asi fuera la serie no se hubiese tratado del amor que Ichigo le tenía a Mabaka sino de las complicaciones que tendría Ichigo al estar enamorada del enemigo, osea de mi!

Kisshu-love1: Triste realidad! Aunque aun tengo la consolacion de escibir fanfics!

Kisshu y Kisshu-love1: A la historia!

Capitulo 1. EL COMIENZO

Todo era paz en Japón era más o menos las fechas de Nochebuena, de noche, una noche muy oscura, sin luna y sin estrellas, una noche muy fría y tenebrosa, por las calles se podía observar a una niña de aproximadamente 5 años, con una falda y camisa de manga larga llena de grasa y hollín, mallas rotas su cabello rojo hasta la cintura desordenado, su carita igualmente sucia su piel era un poco pálida así que se podía notar su carita roja, lo que significaba que estaba enferma, venia caminando lentamente y con dificultad recargándose de vez en cuando en la pared.

-Necesito llegar… tengo que llegar…-se repetía a si misma con un poco de dificultad, de pronto tomo su muñeca izquierda, sangraba- debi haber tenido cuidado, debi haber salido antes de que cerraran la ventana… no puedo creer que aun cuando vieron que me… atore, hayan cerrado la ventana con mas fuerza- apenas podía pronunciar aquellas palabras estaba tratando de que no cayeran espesas lagrimas por sus ojos color chocolate, le ardia pero ella sabia que debía ser fuerte, aún mas de lo que había sido ya…

- Mira que tenemos aquí!-se dejo escuchar una voz ronca, la cual hizo que el pánico se apoderara de ella pero mantuvo la calma tenia un mal presentimiento y sus instintos nunca le fallaban, de pronto se dojaron ver 3 sombras de unos adultos con botellas en las manos, olian a alcohol

- Cuanto crees que nos den por esta niña… es muy bonita- decía la voz, eso hizo que ella entrara en pánico e intentara huir pero el otro sujeto la detuvo

-A donde vas? No quieres ir a ver a unos amigos?

-No! Sueltame!- Grito la mas que pudo

-Y quien me va a obligar…

- Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella

-Y tu me vas a obligar…? Mejor muerete!-dicho esto saco una pistola de su bolsillo y le disparo a un niño de aproximadamente 6 años este saco unos sables y rápidamente reaccionando saco de su camino la bala, empezó a caminar lentamente y dijo movimndo sus espadas

- He dicho, aleja tus asquerosas manos de ella!- los hombres un tato asustados del niño, que ahoran que lo veian mejor era muy diferente a ellos vestia un suéter verde unos shorts blancos, zapatos cafes, su piel era palida , los ojos ambar dorado, el pelo verde amarrado en dos coletea frente a las orejas… sus oejas eran… largas y punteagudas, pero lo que mas les asusto era el hecho de que tenia colmillos y garras, empezaron a huir gritando-El demonio!- Cuando se fueron el niño volteó a ver a la niña ambos se sonrojaron

-Que… bonita es- se sonrojo aún mas ante aquel pensamiento

- Que… guapo- se sonrojo aun mas –Hmmm… a… ari…ariga…-pronuncio devilmente pero de pronto todo se volvió borroso- OYE! OYE…!

*En una dimensión alterna*

La niña empezó a abrir los ojos lentamnte, y vio al niño que la había salvado, dormido a su lado se veía tan lindo pensó ella y vio como empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente ella se acerco un poco y cuando al fin abrió los ojos se sonrojaron violentamente y el se fue para atrás estaban demasiado cerca casi rozando narices

-En donde estoy?-dijo la niña un poco sonrojada

-hmm…-dijo el niño reaccionando aunque un poco mas sonrojado que la niña-bueno, te traje aquí porque te desmayaste-ella notó que tenia una venda roja en su muñeca izquierda y que el niño tenia suelto el lugar donde antes estaba una coleta casualmente del mismo color de la venda, el niño prosigio-te puse una venda porque tu muñeca sangraba,

-Arigato, Arigato gosai masu(asi se escribe no?), por lo de ayer

-No fue nada- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- yo solo desvie ese ataque ellos huyeron despavoridos…-entonces reacciono- oye por que tu no tienes miedo?

-Deveria tener miedo?

-Si!

Por que?

-Por que soy muy diferente a ti…

-Y…?

-Bueno….yo…

-Dejame preguntarte algo, me vas a hacer daño?

La cara de el se torno a una de molestia-No- Sabia que todos los humanos eran iguales…

-Entonces porque deveria tener miedo…?-La cara de el paso a una de sorpresa-Ademas lo que hiciste anoche demuestra que no me harias daño después de todo… si me quisieras hacer daño me hubieras dejado con esos señores-agrego con una sonrisa inocente y sincera, el se sonrojo

-Como sea… por que estabas afuera tan de noche? pudo haberte pasado algo peor!-los ojos de ella perdieron un poco de brillo

-Bueno, vengo de China-el la escuchaba atento- mi madre vivía alla y yo vivía con ella pero ella múrio y… vengo desde China a Japon para vivir con mi papá ya que no tengo ningún otro familiar

-Oh, lo siento… y con quien viniste?

-Sola fue muy fácil, primero camine hasta el puerto, después me cole a un barco,y llegando a Japon trate de escaparme porque me descubrieron y Sali por la ventada pero me atore y trate de desatorarme co la mano pero crraron la ventana al verme atorada y asi me sangro la muñeca-el realmente estaba sorprendido con su relato

-Oye que te parece si te llevo donde tu padre?-pregunto el, los ojos de ella brillaron

-Encerio!?

-Si solo dime donde es-

-Ok

*En algún lugar de Tokyo*

-Aquí es dijo el dejándola a ella en el suelo

-Sip, Arigato-entonces se le ocurrió algo y se quito uno d los collares que traia era un collar hecho a mano con un dije del Yang y se lo puse a el

-Por que..?

-Tomalo como un agradecimiento…-dijo con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo…- dijo y empezó a marcharse pero una voz lo detuvo

-Podemos vernos de nuevo- dijo algo sonrojada

El niño la miro extrañado pero aun asi le dijo…-Claro

-Lo prometes?

-Si

-Como se que cumpliras la promesa?

-Mmm…-se le ocurrrio algo al ver que ella traia un collar exactamente igual que el que le haia regalado pero este era del Ying-Tengo una idea-dijo y se acerco a ella tomo el dije de ambos y los junto, estaban hechos a la medida! , lugo hizo aparecer un sable y se corto tantito el dedo anular e hizo lo mismo con ella y juntaron los dedos-Repite después de mi…

-Mientras tu sangre este…

-Mientras tu sangre este…

-Esta promesa no he de romper…

-Esta promesa no he de romper…

-Si ellos te lastiman…

-Si ellos te lastiman…

-Me lastiman a mi también…

-Me lastiman a mi también..

-Así ha de ser hasta el dia en que tu sangre no este…-Esto ultimo lo recitaron juntos, al parecer ella también conocía esta promesa, de pronto tres gotas de sagre calleron en el collar y los ilumino en una luz verde y rosa, cuando la luz se fue notaron que el collar de el ahora era del Ying y el de ella del Yang

-Entonces…-dijo el

-Es una promesa…-termino ella

Dicho esto el se despidió y desapareció y una luz ilumino la pierna de ella, era su marca de nacimiento, dos líneas curvas sobre un corazón, y debajo de el dos pequeñas líneas de cada lado, los bordes de la marca se tornaron color rosado y entonces ella lo supo…

-Creo que… he encontrado a la persona a quien amar…-dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa

Kisshu-love1: Si mi primer capitulo! Que tal les pareció, bueno, malo, mas o menos, no esta mal, podría mejorar, pésimo… *de forma dramática*¿ deveria resignarme a que no tengo imaginación y vivir mi vida pidiendo limosnas en el metro?

Kisshu: *gritando* Olle si es un fanfic mio porque metiste a esos dos niños!

Kisshu-love1: Por si no lo sabias apareciste en este capitulo

Kisshu:Encerio?

Kisshu-love1: Mejor quedate con la duda, no te pienso decir por gritarme!

Kisshu: Mama! Kisshu-love1 no me quiere decir si sali o no!

Kisshu-love1: No seas bebe…

Kisshu:*coff*Taruto*coff*

Kisshu-love1: *riendo un poco* reviews por favor! Acepto de todo: elotasos, tomatazos, pedradas, amenazas de muerte, alagos, .

Kisshu-love1 y Kisshu: Hane!

Taruto. Quien es un bebe?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autor**

**Para que comprendan este fic de una vez les explicare que Ichigo es una mitad chaman (ella piensa que es una humana común y corriente), Pudding una mujer mono (si sabe lo que es) y Lettuce una sirena (ella también). Ichigo a la edad de 5 años quedo huérfana de madre y en ese mismo año conoció a Kisshu quien le ayudó a llegar a la casa de su padre después el se fue dejando en pie una promesa, tiempo después el volvió y se entero de que el padre de ella había muerto asesinado y de ahí se volvieron amigos muy cercanos hasta que se tuvo que ir dejando otra promesa en pie.**

**Lettuce tenía 5 hermanas y 1 hermano pero sus hermanas fueron asesinadas y ella fue a la superficie mezclándose entre los humanos a la edad de 9 años fue con sus padres que vivían en la superficie.**

**Pudding su historia es la misma solo que es una chica mono.**

**Junko es una chica (cortesía de mi prima) que agregare dentro de más o menos dos capítulos mas y es una bruja con poderes mágicos la cuarta y última mew mew es una chica bipolar de la misma edad de Ichigo y su mejor amiga esta enamorada de Kazuki.**

**Kazuki es el primo de Kisshu y su única familia tiene la misma personalidad que Kisshu es un poco menos fuerte que Kisshu(dado a que Kisshu es el mejor) pero tiene mas cuadros, usa lentes en su forma humana y pupilentes en su forma natural el no participa mucho en con los malos ya que el solo se colo porque no sabia que hacer después de que lo corrieron del ultimo lugar donde se podía quedar, pelea mucho con Kisshu, a pesar de que tiene casi la misma personalidad de Kisshu el se sonroja mas seguido, se deprime cada vez que le dicen príncipe falso y es mas engreido aunque en su forma humana finge ser completamente diferente, esta enamorado de Junko aunque al principio no lo acepte.**

**Muy bien espero que ahora lo entiendan mejor porque creo que lo hice algo confuso… ah casi se me olvida la marca de Ichigo no la obtiene cuando se fusiona con el gato de Iromote (al menos no en este fic) sino desde nacimiento al igual que las demás mew mews y lo de los bordes es lo único que sabe de su verdadero pasado: los bordes se tornaran rosas cuando conoscas a una persona a quien amar, rojos cuando de su primer beso y se tornara completamente rojo (no solo los bordes) en su primera vez.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kisshu-love1: Konnichiwa!Perdo por el retarso, ¡Bienvenidos a mi segundo capitulo del fanfic E.T.-Blood Ties!

Kisshu: No deverias estar estudiando?

Kisshu-love1: *Nerviosa*No p-porque?

Kisshu: No lo se quizás… ¡porque mañana tines examen de danza, ingles y Educacion Fisica además de que…

Kisshu-love1: *Ignorando a Kisshu* como decía esta historia esta basada en los capítulos de Tokyo Mew Mew solo que con otros personajes…

Kisshu: No me ignroes! 4 en clases no prestabas atención te la pasabas dibujando! Y 5 cuando escribieron lo que iba a venir en el examen en el pizarrón literalmente te estabas quedando dormida!

Kisshu-love1: En primera ya sabes que yo no bajo de nueve, en segunda para tu información anote todo lo del pizarrion, y el tercera… Deja de reprimirme! Si no te callas no te cumplo el trato de la otra vez!

Kisshu:*Rogando de rodillas y llorando dramaticamente* NO! No por favor no puedes hacerme eso… me cayo! pero por favor cúmplelo!

Kisshu-love1: Lo cuplire claro que si lo hare! Pero primero… *volteándose al publico* como decia

Kisshu: Yo digo lo demás tu vete a estudiar!

Kisshu-love1: Ire a estudiar solo si dices el disclaimer –si como no-

Kisshu: TMM ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Kisshu-love1

Kisshu y Kisshu-love1:A la historia

Capitulo 2-LA PRIMERA MEW MEW

*En una dimension alterna*

-Muy bien aqui voy- dicho esto una chica de aproximadamente 13 años con pelo rojo hasta los hombros amarrado en dos coletas, no muy alta ni muy gorda ni muy delgada, ni muy poco ni muy exageradamente proporcionada al mismo tiempo que entraba al salón de clases con indiferencia

-Chicos ella es Momomiya Ichigo una nueva estudiante espero que sean buenos con ella-dijo la profesora para después dirigirse a Ichigo-espero que te guste esta escuela

-Como sea- dijo Ichigo miviendo la caveza a otro lado indiferente, ignorando a la profesora

-Que rara-No devia ser tan descortes- empezaron a murmurar sus nuevos compañeros, cosas que a ella la hicieron sentir mal

*En el mundo real*

Una pelirroja estaba durmiendo en plácidamente en su cama… bueno también estaba hablando entre sueños

-Extraña… rara… descortes…-murmuraba pero de pronto despertó de golpe al oir el depertador y al verlo pego el grito de su vida, saltó de la cama pero acabó con la cara en el suelo ya que estaba completamente enredada en las sabanas de la cama.

- Aaaayyyy me duele la nariz!- gimió -Ahhh! No hay tiempo para esto!- agarró en los lazos rojos y los puso alrededor de su pelo -Rayos cómo he podido volver a dormir después de la alarma sonar?!- de repente el lazo se rompió,

-Aaaahhh! No! El lazo se ha roto!- exclamó –Bueno olvidate de ello Ichigo y preocupate por l…- estaba a punto de quitarse el pijama pero luego cayó al suelo de nuevo.

-Me golpeé el nariz de nuevo!- gime ella

Despues de varios minutos ella estuvo lista y salió de la casa corriendo.

-Ayer estuve tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pude dormir y.. encima esta mañana me he quedado dormida. Siento que mi corazón se me va a salir, tengo una… cita con el chico mas guapo… inteligente y bueno en los deportes de toda la escuela y… como llege a esto?… a claro resulta que llege a la misma escuela que el chico que me apoyo desde que mi padre murió y desde hac mucho tiempo me entere que esta enamorado de mi aunque el no lo sepa… aunque… pensándolo bien, "el" también me ayudo-sonrio ante el recuerdo de "el"- "el" también me ayudo y mucho aunque… se tuvo que ir de nuevo pero antes… me dijo que… me amaba!-sonrio aun mas ante esto- me dijo que me amaba y que juraba que cuando volviera haría lo que fuera para que me enamorara de el… aunque yo ya estaba enamorada de el-se detuvo al ver en frente el lugar en donde habían acordado

Doki, Doki, Doki Diki

El voltea y sonríe

-Ohaiyo – dice un chico con pelo obscuro ojos color café oscuro de tez morena con una sonrisa y ella se sonroja-Pasa algo?-dijo

-Mmm…no es solo que… hace un clima muy lindo hoy no?!-dijo ella

-Eso mismo pienso yo, nos vamos?

*En un museo*

Ella estaba leyendo un folleto

-La red de animales en peligro de extinción es… -ella suspira-para que leo? Mi padre y madre eran muy apegados a esto y se mucho sobre esto…

-Momomiya-san, ven, mire- ella va y se sorprende con la imagen

-Es un… gato de Iromote cierto?

-Si, En nuestro mundo hay tantos animales que se encuentran en extinción

-Si el numero de animales en peligro de extinción que hay en el planeta supera las dos mil quinientas, eso significa que nosotros debemos cuidar la naturaleza o se echara a perder…-se tapa la boca- gomen nazai hable de mas

-Mmm…-nego con la cabeza- lo que dijo es correcto- el le sonrio y ella se sonrojo

-Genial Ichigo, se supone que debes hace que pierda el interés por ti no ligartelo-Uresai! Sabes que cuando tocan este tema no lo puedo evitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

-Bueno que tal si vamos al parque?

-Mmm… Hai

Empezaron a caminar al parque

*En algún lugar*

-Mira esto!

-Es perfecta… pero ya estamos listos?

-Si… finalmente, el futuro de la Tierra esta por cambiar

*En el parque*

Ellos estaban tomandose una foto

-Sera mejor que la guarde- dijo ella tomando la foto

-Si-el se estira-hace un buen tiempo hoy huh?-ella responde con una sonrisa-Dijiste lo mismo esta mañana, no?- empiezan a reir al recordar que lo había dicho como 50 veces

-Voy a comprar unos jugos- empieza a marcharse pero tropieza y el la logra atrapar en sus brazos

-Estas bien?

-Ari-ari-arigato-dijo mas roja que un tomate

El la deja en el suelo y se epieza a marchar-Voy a comprar el jugo- dijo y se fue

Despues ella ve un café muy bonito

-Que kawaii!Quiza deveria venir con Aoyama!

*En algún lugar*

-Todos los preparativos están completos

-Es hora… Mew Proyect empieza ahora

*Con Ichigo*

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-empieza a temblar-¡¿Qué es esto?!¡¿Un temblor?! ¿Qué… que es esa luz?

*En una dimensión alterna*

Ichigo esta, DESNUDA y sola entonces aparece un gato frente a ella

-¿Un gato… de Iromote?-se pone de rodillas y extiende los brazos hacia el-Ven aquí

El gato se acerca y le prgunta-¿Tu eres Ichigo?

-Si por…?- entonces el gato salto dentro de ella

-El gato salto dentro de mi?

*En la vida real*

-…san…

-Alguien me llama

-…miya-san…

-Alguien a quien conozco muy bien

-Momomya-san esta bien?

-Aoyama-kun!-dijo sentándose de golpe

-Parcese que despertaste… te desmayaste

-Gomen nasai..

-No importa solo han sido tres horas

-¿¡Tres horas?! Ahora que lo dices esta oscureciendo

-Te acompañare a tu casa

-Hai… nya

Kisshu-love1:Decidi dejarlo en suspenso y además va a ver una segunda parte es que estaba muy largo y por cierto en esta historia como les dije Ichigo tiene una personalidad poquito diferente por eso no es tan estúpida como la original y no se enamoro del estúpido de Aoyama Masa…

Kisshu: *Gritando* Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ! DEVERIAS ESTAR ESTUDIANDO!

Kisshu-love1: Mmmm… etto… dejen reviews!*se va corriendo*

Kisshu: Oye ven aquí*la persigue y en eso aparece Ichigo*

Ichigo:*murmurando*Estos dos no tienen remedio*dirijiendose al publico* bueno como sea la segunda parte vendrá en menos de 2 dias y mientras esos dos siguen con su ridícula persecusion*dice señalando a Kisshu y Kisshu-love1* dare yo los agradecimientos

Gracias por los primeros reviews a:

-Kiki-chan

-mylifeiskisshu

-Krid (Guest)

- koneko-chan (Guest)

Ichigo: Hane!


	4. Chapter 4

Kisshu-love1: Konnichiwa este es la segunda parte del segundo espisodio de E.T.-Blood Ties…

Kisshu: Por que tardaste tanto?!

Kisshu-love1: Gomenazai, pero no me tarde tanto

Kisshu: Claro que si!

Kisshu-love1:Quien te entiende primero por no estudiar y pasármela mucho en fanfiction y ahora por no publicar la segunda parte!

Ichigo:Antes de que empiezen a pelear ustedes dos… Kisshu-love1 no posee Tokyo Mew Mew, sin mas, a la historia!

**Capitulo 2. La primera mew mew parte 2**

Se puede observar a Ichigo sentada hasta tras en la esquina de un salon, era la única que quedaba en el salón todos Habian ido a almorzar, bueno no todos…

Bostezando-Tengo sueño-nya-Acaso no dormiste bien anoche has estado así desde que llegaste-Es extraño normalmente tengo muchas energías excepto cuando estoy deprimida…- Aoyama-kun!-Que tiene que ver el en todo esto?-No ibas a verlo en su práctica de kendo-Ichigo ve la hora en su celular-Oh no!-dice y se va corriendo

*En el gimnasio Aoyama esta practicando*

-Oh no llege tarde-dice Ichigo mientras ve el monton de chicas delante de ella entonces se oye el sonido de una voz masculina

-Buen trabajo Aoyama ¡Si sigues asi llegaras al torneo nacional!

-Aun no estoy completamente listo- dice Aoyama quitándose el casco de protección y se oyen (aun mas) los gritos de las chicas

-Asombroso ira al torneo nacional-Pues claro que si es estupendo en kendo…-Oye Ichigo-chan…-Nani?-Aun tienes la foto de ayer-Si por?-pensó sacando la foto de su bolsillo-Bueno será mejor que guardes la foto o empezaran los rumores…-En eso alguien golpea accidentalmente a Ichigo haciendo que suelte la foto- Oh no nadie la puede ver!

Dicho esto trata de atrapar la foto y para lograrlo se sube a un barandal pero estaba demasiado inclinada hacia adelante y como estaban en segundo piso…

-Lo tengo!

-Momomiya-san cuidado!- y se empiezan a oir los gritos de las alumnas mismos que hacen que Ichigo pierda el equilibrio y caiga

-O no que hago que hago!, no,no puedo hacer eso me tomarian como un fenómeno-sin darse cuenta se acomoda para caer suavemente con sus pies

-Genial…lo hice…

-Eso fue asombroso!-volteo arriba y vio a sus compañeras gritando como locas y emocionadas, empieza a sudar frio asi que lo mejor que pudo hacer es echarse a correr.

*En la terraza*

-Que pasa primero tengo mucho sueño a pesar de que ayer cai rendida a las 8:30 y casi no llego a la escuela por quedarme dormida, segundo: involuntariamente me acomodo pafra caer desde el segundo piso y tercero…-ese sueño…

-Momomiya-san asi que aquí estaba!

-Aoyama-kun!-Oh no lo que faltaba

-Habia un gran alboroto en la practica asi que vine a buscarte para ver si estabas bien dime, tienes tiempo libre esta tarde?

-Si por…

*Mas tarde*

-Momomiya…Ichigo…

-Por que?

-Momomiya-san por aquí!

-Hai!

-por que?!

-Aquí también!

-Voy!-Por que tuve que aceptar?

-Genial no esta mejor asi

-…

-Los bacalaos indican la presencia de contaminación además este lago tiene tiene un nivel de O2 muy alto cuado en realidad su C2 normal debe…

-De que diablos esta hablando?

-Entendiste?

-Si-nya

-Bueno…-La voltea a ver algo diferente- Momomiya-san…

-Huh?-Lo mira pero ve algo diferente en su mirada

-Oh no no todo menos esto es demasiado pronto que le dire…?-Quiero…-Como lo voy a rechazar…?-Decirle que usted…-un ruido capta su atencion

-Kya!-Un mounstro…? un momento este mounstro…

De la nada aparece una rata gigante y le da un zarpazo a Aoyama que queda inconsiente

-Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kun-La rata ataca de nuevo-No!-Alguien carga a Ichigo y la pone a salvo en un árbol

-Estas bien… Momomiya Ichigo? Me llamo Shirogane Ryou

-Quien es este chico rubio… y como sabe mi nombre?

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones tienes que… derrotar al mountro

-Que?!

La rata ataca de nuevo y el llava a Ichigo a otro árbol

-Eres mas pesada de lo que pareces

-Kya! Sueltame!-dice algo sonrojada

-Oye no te muevas, baka!

Pero ella cae del árbol y una marca en su pierna empieza a brillar asi como el collar de Ying y el Yang(Si otro collar) que le regalo su padre antes de morir

-¡Ya comenzó!

-¡Mew Mew Strawberry! ¡Metamorfo-sis!

Unas orejas y una cola aparecen en Ichigo asi colo un vestido corrgado rosa y unas botas del mismo color y su color de ojos y pelo del mismo color justo en el momento en que cae a Tierra

-Bien!

-Pero que?

La rata ataca e Ichigo la esquiva

-Que sucede…nya…-Unas palabras vienen a mi mente-¡Sra..Strawberry Bell!

-¡Muy bien!

La rata ataca de nuevo y ella brinca

-Muy bien si no queda de otra… ¡Oye tu monstruo como te atreves a lastimar a una persona indefensa!¡Mew mew estilo mew mew gracia, mew mew poder en tu cara-nya! ¡Reabon Strawberry Surprise!- El ataque logra vencer al monstruo

Una bolita peluda rosa que acompaña a Ryou atrapa a una medusa que sale de la rata -Recolectado

-Gracias-dirigiendose a Ichigo- Asombroso fue un gran éxito

-¿Eh? No entiendo nada! ¡explicate!¿por que tengo que pelear contra monstruos con este vestido tan ridículo?

-Ya deja de lloriquear, lo que combatiste no era un monstruo sino un Kimera Anima

-¿Kimera… Anima?

-Si había un parasito alienígena dentro del animal, el hizo que creciera demasiado, los alienígenas están usando a los animales como armas vivientes, y nosotros para regresar el ataque nos enfocamos en los animales de la Red Data

-¿Alienigenas?¿Red Data?

-Son los animales en peligro…-¡Ya se lo que son!-Bueno como sea debido a que estos poseen un fuerte instinto de supervivencia trate de inyectar los genes en 4 chicas normales

-Y yo soy una de ellas?!

-Si exacto, los genes del gato de iromote están dentro de ti!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Da lo mejor de ti aliada de la justicia…

Kisshu: Ademas llevas como una semana sin publicar

Kisshu-love1:*ignorando a Kisshu*Hasta aqui el Segundo capitulo de Tokyo Mew Mew, dejen reviews acepto de todo: tomatazos, lechugasos, elotasos, pelotasos, amenazas, criticas, etc. Jane!

Kisshu: No me ignores


	5. Haciendo amigas-la chica bipolar-nya

**Kisshu-love1: Konichiwa! Aquí traigo el tercer episodio de E.T.-Blood Ties**

**Kisshu: Tienes idea de cuando fue tu ultimo capitulo?**

**Kisshu-love1: Hmmm… etto… 2 semanas?**

**Kisshu: Fueron 3 semanas! Qué diablos hacías que te tenía tan ocupada como para actualizar?!**

**Ichigo: No exageres Kisshu no fue mucho**

**Kisshu-love1: Si ademas de verdad la escuela me absorvio mucho y no me llegaba la inspiracion**

**Kisshu: Si la escuela te absorbe tanto porque estuvisteen face y viste la temporada completa de Another junto con su OVA?!**

**Kisshu-love1: Hmmm… etto… **

**Ichigo: Antes de que Kisshu reprenda a Kisshu-love1, Kisshu-love1 no posee ni poseera Tokyo mew mew solo posee uno que otro personaje y la trama plasmada en estas líneas… A la historia!**

Capitulo 3. Haciendo amigas-La chica bipolar-nya

-Da lo mejor de ti aliada de la justicia…

-Aliada de la justicia! Que esta pasando- nya?!

-Deja que te lo expliquemos…-dijo un hombre con pelo largo color castaño y ojos de igual color- dejame que me presente soy Akasasa Keiichiro…

*En otro lugar mas tarde*

Ichigo, Ryou y Keichiro estaban frente a un café e Ichigo ya estaba de nuevo en su forma humana

-Asi que este es… que café tan Kawaii-nya!

-Hace poco lo abrimos… ah y no s preocupe me aseguré de que ese chico llegara sano a casa- dijo Keiichiro

-Aoyama-kun? Gracias a dios-nya

-Momomiya-san…

-Huh?

-Bienvenida al café mew mew y… nuestra base de operaciones- dice Keiichiro y como consiguiente abre las puertas del cafe

-Que extraño y yo todavía sigo confundida-nya

-Ahora pongase ese traje los camerinos están por alla-dijo Keiichiro mientras le entregaba una caja con un moño rosa y señalaba unas escaleras

-¿Eh?¿por qué debo cambiarme-nya?

-Solo hazlo-Dijo Ryou e Ichigo estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero Keiichiro la interrumpió

-De todos modos ¿podria cambiarse por favor?

-Solo porque lo pide por favor-nya - dijo sonriente, tomo la caja y fue a los camerinos, después Keiichiro le dijo a Ryou (no es in chiste de que le dijo)

-Finalmente comenzó el proyecto Mew… estoy seguro de que el profesor Shirogane le hubiera gustado ver este proyecto en marcha, yo realmente quería mostrarle esto a el cuando estaba vivo

-Si

-Guau!¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡es tan kawaii, kawaii, kawaii!- dijo Ichigo mientras entraba a la habitación con un uniforme de mesera color rosa, zapatos negros y la típica venda roja en su muñeca izquierda que siempre desde los 5 años usaba (ya sabran cual)

-Estupendo le queda a la medida!-dice Keiichiro

-Encerio?

-Diseñado espléndidamente así es el traje- dijo Ryou en un intento de fastidiar a Ichigo y al parecer lo logro

-¡¿Que quisiste decir con eso?!

-Alto, alto. Ustedes van a trabajar juntos por un buen tiempo, asi que por favor intenten llevarse bien (si, en tus sueños van a llevarse bien)

-¿Por un buen tiempo? Pero mas importante ¿Por qué tengo que pelear contra esos monstruos… Kimera Animal lo que sean!

-Kimera Anima- de pronto Ryou chasqueo sus dedos y las luces se apagaron- Como ya te había dicho antes(si no se acuerdan no leyeron el capitulo anterior) los Kimera Anima son animales del espacio atados a un pacto de ferocidad

-Extraterrestres…-susurro Ichigo pero Ryou la escucho

-Si. No esta claro su objetivo, pero esta claro que poseen un odio hacia la humanidad

-Si supieran de "el"-pensó ella sonriendo pero recordó algo- Quienes son ustedes en realidad?

-Yo soy un estudiante rico de preparatoria(depues de todo tiene 15 años)-Dijo Shirogne

-Y yo soy el encargado de este local

-Keiichiro es un renombrado experto en los AMNI osea los…

-Animales Misteriosos y No Identificados

-Si, exacto

-Hice un descubrimiento asombroso durante mi investigación… creaturas como Ness y Pie grande… realmente son animales infectados por alienígena. Ellos son Kimeras Ánimas… Ese ratón era uno de ellos

-No he visto ningún alíen todavía pero nosotros sabemos que están tratando de destruir la tierra usando animales y sus habilidades (No en este fic… Okay ya no interrumpo XD) Tu trabajo es pelear contra esas creaturas infectadas…

-Que pero por que yo?!¡¿Por qué yo tengo que pasar todo esto?! por qué justo yo?! Por que las cosas sobrenaturales no pueden salir de mi vida por una sola vez?! Y lo pero de todo es que solo yo tendré que pasar por esto!

-Eso no es cierto existen otras 3 como tu- dijo Ryou calmadamente

-Eh? Otras como yo?

-Por acá dijo-Ryou acercándose a Ichigo y tratando de tocar su pierna (no es lo que piensan pervertidos)

-Para pervertido!

-Solo quiero mostrarte algo- dijo mientras lograba mostrarle la marca en la pierna de Ichigo a ella- Aquí esta la marca… la inyección de material genético deja una marca busca a los otros tres, deberán tener también una marca

-Eso no es cierto!

-Huh?-Dijeron Keiichiro y Ryou

-Esa marca la tengo de nacimiento…!- pero se tapo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo que dirían si les dijera que cambiaba de color

-Que raro…

-Bien, es hora de ponernos a trabajar, mientras estés aquí serás una mesera

-Que?! entonces este estúpido uniforme…

-Le queda perfecto ¿no?, debemos mantener las apariencias y ya que es solo un escondite no muchos clientes deberían venir

-Bien pongámonos trabajar

*Una semana después*

Ichigo estaba en clase de Lengua Extranjera pero aún no había llegado el profesor estaba sentada como siempre en la esquina recordando lo que había sucedido hace 1 semana

-Mentiroso-dijo para si misma-Que pasa con eso de que solo es una fachada y no vendrán muchos clientes esta semana ha sido la más pesada de mi vida-suspira-Genial si antes creía que parecía un gato ahora no lo creo ¡estoy segura que soy un gato-nya

-Chicos-dice el profesor que acababa de llegar-Hoy tenemos a una estudiante nueva, pasa por favor

En eso entra una chica con pelo largo hasta la cadera rubio con ojos color celeste con copete casi tapando su ojo derecho, su mirada era fría la cual asusto a todos incluyendo a Ichigo

-Chicos ella es Tsukiyomi Junko- dirigiéndose a Junko- Espero que le guste esta escuela

-Si-de pronto la chica cambio su rostro frío a uno calido, amable y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Junko espero que nos llevemos bien…

-Que pasa con ese cambio de actitud…?

*En el receso*

Ichigo estaba cogiendo su dinero y su bolsa en la que venia su comida, sus dulces y su celular cuando ve al grupo de los chicos mas pervertidos del salón rodeando a Junko ella sabia que eso significaba problemas

-Oye hermosa-dice uno- Sabias que ser demasiado desarrollada y bonita es un delito

-Huh? Y-Yo?

-Si pero no te preocupes-en eso posa su mano en uno de sus pechos la cual hizo que Junko se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa- Es posible que no digamos nada si tu nos das algo puede que no tengamos la necesidad de…-pero fue interrumpido por una sonora cachetada la cual dejo a todos perplejos incluyendo a Ichigo

-No me toques!-grito roja de la rabia Junko

-¡Pero que diablos te pasa! Vas a pagar esa cachetada- y se empezo a acercar a la pobre de Junko que parecía que iba a llorar pero Ichigo se puso frente a ella

-Dejala en paz Fujiwara-kun

-Bien…-Dijo y se fue junto con los otros chicos ya que sabia que era mejor no meterse con Ichigo

-Estas bien?-le pregunto a Junko

-Hmm… ari… ari… Arigato!- Dijo mientras abrazaba a Ichigo y rompia a llorar

*Mas tarde*

Ichigo y Junko estaban bajo un árbol en el patio trasero de la escuela donde ya nadie iba, estaban comiendo (este escenario no esta de verdad en su escuela pero en este fic va a ser necesario)

-¡Gochisosama!-dijo Junko terminando de comer

-Eres vegetariana Tsukiyomi-san?-dice Ichigo por que no había comido nada de carne

-Si, … y ya te dije que me llames Junko Jun-ko además odio la carne Ichigo-chan

-Y yo te dije que no me llames asi!

-Bueno voy a comprar algo!- en eso se levanta y se va pero se esconde detrás de un muro ya que desde hace rato sospechaba que ella ocultaba algo

-Gochisosama- dice Ichigo tras terminar de comer su ultimo bocado de comida, después saca un pastelillo de su bolsa y le da una gran mordida y asi se come otros 4 mas cuando de pronto aparece un pequeño robot rosa

-Ichigo Ichigo

-Estos pastelillos que ayer me dejo traerme Keiichiro están muy ricos

-Muy ricos muy ricos-dijo el pequeño robot rosa

-Sabia que estabas ocultando algo!-grito Junko saltando frente Ichigo lo cual asusto a Ichigo pues ella había salido de la nada y sus orejas y cola salieron

-Ti-Tienes orejas y cola!-grito Junko entre asustada y sorprendida

-Ahh!-no sabia como sus orejas y cola habían salido ya que eso nunca pasaba en su forma humana-Pu-Puedo explicarlo!

*Despues*

-Asi que tu eres esa chica gata que había estado derrotando monstruos- ella solo asintió con la cabeza-Una super heroína-ella asintió de nuevo-Sugoi!

-QUE?!

-Si, es increíble, eres una aliada de la justicia, derrotaras monstruos y salvaras al planeta en la lucha contra el mal que no daría yo por ser una superheroina también!

-Si quieres cambiamos

-No señor tu tienes un deber y… es cierto dices que trabajas en un café verdad?

-Si pero no te recomiendo trabajar ahí

-No importa necesito el empleo

-De acuerdo vamos después de clases Junko-chan

-!

-Que pasa?

-Me llamaste por mi nombre!

-Tu me llamas por mi nombre y además… tengo la sensación de que vamos a ser buenas amigas!-dijo con una sonrisa cuando de repente tocan el timbre para entrar clases

-Noooo! Se acabo el recreo! -Dice Junko algo desanimada Ichigo solo rio por su repentino cambio de actitud

-Vamos tenemos Fisica

-No quiero ir!

-Tenemos que ir

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

*Mientras tanto*

En clase de Fisica

-Muy bien hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante-dice el profesor

-Otro?-dijeron todos y voltearon a ver a Junko

-Que?-dijo ella y todos voltearon a ver de nuevo al profesor

-Pasa por favor- En eso entro un chico con lentes piel blanca comparada con el mármol pelo color azul fuerte hasta la altura de sus hombros y ojos color ámbar dorado opacados por los lentes Junko al verlo se sonrojo e Ichigo solo rio–El es un nuevo estudiante se nombre es Ikasatashi(si Ikasatashi) Kazuki

*A la salida*

-Que guapo estaba el chico nuevo, ¿no?-dijo Ichigo tratando de poner celosa a Junko pero ella solo se sonrojo

-En-encerio? No me había dado cuenta

-Por favor se vio que te gusto! Además cuanto chocaron sus miradas fue muy lindo…!

-E-Eso no es…

-Claro que si

-Que no

-Que si que no

-Que si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-Cállate! y si no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde al café

-Es cierto…! En serio quieres trabajar en el café?

-Si, necesito el trabajo, además por lo que me dijiste de tu jefe lo mas seguro es que me quiera mantener vigilada por si se me ocurre revelar la verdad

-Okay… vamos…

**Ichigo: Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo**

**Kisshu-love1: Y Kisshu?**

**Ichigo: No se**

**Kisshu-love1: Bueno como sea tratare de subir el próximo capitulo pronto y tratare de que la escuela no me absorba tanto de hecho este capitulo lo hice en plena clase de Informatica ****n****-****n ****me pase con el profe, dejen reviews, criticas y tomatazos también son aceptados,**

**Ichigo y Kisshu-love1:Jane!**

**Nota: Sugoi-increible**

**Gochisosama-se dice despues de comer**


	6. Nota

**Nota de autor**

**Bueno… yo ya se que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero se me han ocurrido muchas historias, además de que me falta inspiración con este fic asi que voy a pausar temporalmente este fic no se cuantas personas lean esto pues este fic no era muy popular que digamos, siento que los voy a aburrir con mi historia pero prometo continuarlo por ahí de mayo o abril, y enscerio Gomen nasai por los que les gusta este fic**

**Att. Kisshu-love1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kisshu-love1:**** Si asi es! Volvi con esta serie ya que encontré mi memoria USB y mi inspiración en este fic volvió asi que seguire con este serie a partir de ahora**

**Kisshu:*contento* Al fin!**

**Ichigo: Blood Ties vuelve a la web!**

**Kisshu-love1:Bien sin hacerlos esperar… ****Kisshu el disclaimer**

**Kisshu: Kisshu-love1 no posee Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Kisshu, Kisshu-love1 e Ichigo: A la historia!**

Capitulo 4: La mew sirena-Una chica amable-nya

*En una dimensión alterna*

-Creo que ya es hora de subir el nivel estoy seguro de que podrán con lo que sigue-dice una voz la cual no se sabia de donde provenia

-Es cierto- dice un joven que estaba incado frente una luz

-Es indispensable que esa Mew mew encuentre rápido a sus camaradas para que puedas ayudarlas a fortalecerse y que cuando llege la hora derroten al supuesto dios Deep Blue

-Si Kenzo-sama no puedo creer que haya creido que caeríamos en su trampa yo mismo me encargare de que las llamadas Mew mews lo derroten pero seria mas fácil si yo las conociera

-Entonces vigílalas vigila sus puntos débiles y elimínalos, vigila sus puntos fuertes y fortalécelos

-Así lo hare Kenzo-sama-dicho esto empezó a desaparecer

-Ve… Kisshu

*En el café Mew Mew*

Ichigo estaba limpiando una mesa junto a Junko con sus uniformes del café el de Junko era naranja y el de Ichigo rosa fuerte

-Junko no cres que son demasiados clientes

-Estos han sido los peores dias de mi vida y solo han sido 2

-Aún no puedo creer que te hayan contratado

-Y yo que te hayan regañado por media hora sobre tus orejas

-Asi es Shirogane-en eso las dos suspiraron pero una voz captó su atención

-Has escuchado del rumor- dijo una chica con pelo entre rubio y naranja a su lado se encontraban otras tres una con pelo negro otra con pelo entre café y naranja y otra con pelo verde bajo, esta ultima llevaba dos trenzas, su pelo a comparación con las otras tres era largo hasta su cintura y llevaba gafas las cuales opacaban sus hermosos ojos azules, las tres llevaban el mismo uniforme y ella parecía asustada-Un estudiante un dia trataba de hablar con una chica que se encontraba en la pileta de nuestra escuela toda mojada, de repente sus ojos se volvieron de color amarillo brillante y una pared de agua empezó a atacar al chico el estudiante no pudo escapar y ella casi lo ahoga

-Yo escuche que el fantasma es una estudiante que se ahogo hace muchos años-dijo la pelinaranja

-Yo que era una estudiante que se suicido- dijo la pelinegra

-Son estudiantes de la escuela Okumura ¿cierto?-dijo Junko

-Huh?

-Por que no vas a echar un vistazo Lettuce?- dijo la castaña

-Y podrías tomar una fotografía-dijo la pelinaranja

-Asegúrate de no volver sin ella…-dijo la pelinegra

-Pero, yo…-dijo la peliverde un tanto alterada

-Estás diciendo que no quieres ir?-dijo la pelinegra

-¿Cierto que somos amigas?-dijo la castaña

-Gracias por esperar aquí está el pafe de mayonesa y kétchup-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro

-Nosotras no ordenamos nada de eso!- dijo la pelinaranja pero Ichigo la ignoró y fingió tropezar en sus pies lo que causó las tres copas volaren con los pafe – Oh no me he resbalado!-en pocos segundos las tres chicas estaban cubiertas de pafe se levantaron furiosas

-Pero que demonios estás haciendo?!

-Oh lo siento mucho!- mentió Ichigo, con una mirada divertida

Las tres chicas estaban a punto de saltar hacia ella

-Eres una...!- pero Ichigo se bajó lo que causó las tres chicas batearen una en la otra y también volaran, Ichigo se volteó e sonrío. Las tres chicas ahora estaban más enojadas que nunca-ESTÁS MUERTA!

Pero entonces...

-Perdón...- dice una voz, las tres chicas se voltearan y vieron a Keiichiro con una mirada linda -Os pido de perdonar la confusión de mi empleada- las chicas pasaron de enojadas a felices, mientras abanaban sus cabezas con una mirada estúpida en sus rostros

-Oh no hay problema...no hay problema

-Que bien- dijo de nuevo con una mirada encantadora, los ojos de las chicas se modificaran para corazónes y entonces espirales -Por favor, vengan conmigo, limpience vuestras ropas- sin decir nada más, las chicas lo siguieron e Ichigo volteo a ver a Lettuce

-Lo siento por interrumpir asi

-No importa

-Pero Por que estas con ellas? No parece que te trataran muy bien

-Es probablemente porque yo hago cosas que las enfadan-Ichigo solo la veía sorprendida- Eso es porque yo creo que la gente habla mal de mi, pero si salgo con ellas y les hablo entonces podríamos volvernos amigas algún dia

-Ella es una persona muy buena- pensó Ichigo sonriendo

-Por eso tengo que intentar un poco mas-dijo la peliverde mientras se golpeaba suavemente la cabeza y sonreía

-Ya veo, yo me llamo Momomiya Ichigo

-Yo soy Midorikawa Lettuce

-Lettuce ya nos vamos!-dijo una de las chicas que acompañaban a Lettuce

-Hasta luego!-dijo Lettuce

-Si

Cunado ya se había ido

-¿Intentare un poco mas…?

-Si mal no me equivovo…

-¿Eh?-dijo Ichigo volteando a ver a Junko

-Ese rumor no suena como una historia normal de fantasmas Tiene que ser obra de un Kimera Anima, y la fabulosa mew Ichigo debe…!

-No…

-¿Huh?

-No

-Huh?

-No, no no ya dije que…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!

*Mas tarde*

Ichigo trataba de escabullirse de Junko detrás del cafe

-Un poco mas, un poco mas-dijo Ichigo saliendo del café de puntillas

Pero de pronto sale Junko frente a ella haciendo que sus orejas y cola hicieran su aparición

-¡Ichigo!

-Ahhhh! J-J-Junko! Que estas hciendo aquí? Y por que traes una correa?!-grito super asustada y nerviosa Ichigo

-Yo sabia que tratarías de escabullirte por la puerta trasera, vamos andando

-A-A donde?

-A la secundaria Okumura por supuesto tienes que cumplir tu misión

-No, yo me voy a casa ¡Me voy a casa!

-Supongo que no te convenceré -Ichigo sonrio triunfante-pero para eso traje la correa…

*Mas tarde aun*

Ichigo y Junko caminaban por las oscuras calles de Tokio, Ichigo tenia una correa en el cuello

-¡Los fantasmas asustan!¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Pero encerio no tienes que amarrarme con una correa!

Al llegar a la escuela Ichigo de verdad parecía aterrada

-Es la secundaria Okumura vamos no es para tanto Ichigo no te quiero torturar solo quiero que hagas tu trabajo-dijo Junko amablemente e hizo que se le quitara solo un poco el miedo a Ichigo

-Pero soy espectrofobica(búsquenlo en Google como espectrofobia)!-dijo Ichigo llorando

-No te preocupes los fantasmas solo los pueden ver una que otra persona y no creo que seas una de esas personas- Esto le cayo a Ichigo como un balde de agua helada ella sabia que podía ver fantasmas, los había visto cuando era pequeña

Dentro de la secundaria Junko e Ichigo estaban caminando sin notar cierta sombra arriba de la escuela

-La piscina es por aquí cierto?

-Es tan tenebroso… no me gustan los fantasmas… ¿Y si sale que vamos a hacer?

-El único monstruo que podemos encontrar es un Kimera o un alienígena-Ichigo se sonrojo un poco al pensar que podía encontrarse con "el" pero ahora que lo pensaba como lo reconocería lo único que reordaba de el eran sus ojos colo ambar dorado y el resto una figura oscura, aunque el la llamaba Koneko-chan y ella Neko-hentai, de repente una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro de Junko

-Ahhhh!¡¿Qué hay por allí?!-dijo señalando a la nada

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito Ichigo asustada y sus orejas y cola aparecieron

-Hay una voz tenebrosa saliendo de allí!-e Ichigo salio corriendo

-Es tenebroso! Me asusta! Junko!-cuando Ichigo dejo de correr Junko soplo en su cuello

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa!- en eso la actitud de Junko cambio y salió una cara de preocupación

-Oh! Lo siento mucho creo que me pase, no era cierto!

Ichigo estaba llorando en el piso

-Odio tu-tus cambios de actitud a veces-dijo con dificultad

*Dentro de la escuela*

Despues de estar caminando por mucho tiempo ya se les había raro no haber encontrado ninguna señal de nada cuando en un pasillo vieron un charco de agua

-Que es eso?-dijo Ichigo señalando el charco

-Voy a ver-dijo Junko hacercandose- Es agua

-Agua?

De repente...los grifos de los lavabos empezaran a moverse solos...las dos chicas oyeron eso y se voltaron para ver de donde venia, se quedaran sorprendidas después de ver los grifos moviendose solos...y entonces...el agua empezó a salir y a moverse sola hacia ellas, el agua rompió la ventana y se dirigio a la picina, Ichigo etaba tapándose la cabeza con las manos (como cuando hay un simulacro de un sismo)

-Si tu no vas yo voi a investigar-despues de eso Junko corrió a las escaleras en dirección a la piscina

De repente una sombra voló por afuera del pasillo en donde estaba Ichigo lo que obtuvo la atención de la misma, ella miró arriba y una sombra rara y agarró su medallón dorado

-Mew Strawberry! Metamorfosis!

La sombra tenia ojos dorados asi que vio la chica transformandose... sonrió maléficamente antes de saltar en el cielo y desaparecer sin dejar rastro...

Ichigo se levanto ya con su típico traje rosa y las orejas de gato, volteo a todos lados, al ver que no había nada salto en dirección a la piscina donde ya se encontraba Junko, en la piscina había un gran remolino de agua

-Junko!-dijo gritando y saltando hacia su amiga ya que las separaba una gran reja

-Ichigo llegas tarde!

-Lo siento por el retrazo-volteo a ver al remolino de agua- ¡Oye monstruo,! ¡Como te atreves a asustarme haciéndote pasar por fantasma! Miau miau estilo miau miau gracia miau miau poder en tu cara-Nya!

-REABON STRAWBERRY CHECK!-grito y destruyo al Kimera Anima con su ataque-Y quedate asi

-No cres que fue demasiado fácil? -Dijo Junko de pronto vieron una luz y ERA LETTUCE! La luz desapareció y dejo ver a una chica peliverde con ojos de igual color un traje tipo traje de baño verde sin mangas ni tirantes y botas su pelo amarrado en una coleta baja

-Lettuce es….

-La quinta mew mew!-dijo Junko con una mirada determinada y señalando a Lettuce

- Lettuce castanets-dijo Lettuce para aparecer unas castañuelas – Reabon Lettuce Gust!(es gust no rush)-mando su ataque a Junko quien golpeo contra la reja

-Junko! Lettuce para!-dijo Ichigo

-No!-lanzo su atque de nuevo ahora dirigiéndolo hacia Ichigo pero ella lo esquivo

-Lettuce por quenos atacas pero vio algo en el rostro de Lettuce que pudo reconocer imnediatemenet… como ella cuando supo que solo ella iria con su padre y que nadie la acompañaria-Lettuce tu estas… asustada verdad? Tu realmente estas aterrorizada! Y no sabes que hacer contigo misma es por eso que haces esto!

-Callate!

-No me pienso quedar sin hacer nada! Por dentro eres una chica muy dulce yo lo se, estoy muy segura de que es lo correcto

-No puedo… aguantar mas. Yo solo quise ser amiga de todos pero yo era diferente a todos… por mucho y de repente empezaron a ocurrirme cosas extrañas… YA NO PODRE HACER AMIGOS ahora además de sirena soy fenómeno!

-Ya entiendo…-dijo Ichigo y Lettuce la miro sorprendida – te sentías confundida cierto? Yo… a decir verdad también me sentía confundida…

-Ichigo…-Dijo Junko

-… yo siempre me he sentido diferente… como si no encajara en este mundo y mi… una persona muy importante para mi siempre me decía lo contrario que todos nacemos por una razón, que hay que haceptar lo que somos, por que nos espera un gran futuro y… aunque esa persona ya no este en el mundo estoy segura que son ciertas –empezo a derramar lagrimas tras recordar aquello- Lettuce… nunca digas nunca, además yo creo que ya tienes una nueva amiga-dijo acercándose y Lettuce la miro confundida mientras ella tomaba sus manos-Tu ya eres mi amiga no?-dijo Ichigo sonriéndole y empezó a dar vueltas pero por estar cerca de la alberca resbalo y cayeron las dos al agua

-Gomen…-se disculpo Ichigo mientras Lettuce sonreía

-No hay problema-dijo Lettuce

*Al dia siguiente*

Era de mañana Ichigo se dirigía a su escuela con su portafolio sobre su hombro (como Amu Hinamori de Shugo Chara) he iba comiendo una barra de chocolate, bueno también tenia su boca y alrededor de sus labios chocolate

-Ya encontramos a la segunda mew mew e hicimos una nueva amiga eso aliviara el trabajo mio y de Junko en el café-se detuvo en frente de una parroquia por que Massha se puso frente a ella

-Alien Alien, Ichigo hay un alien

-Un alien…?-dijo y empezo a buscar a alguien extraño con la mirada… o mejor dicho a un cyniclon con ojos ambarinos conocido

-Me buscas?-dijo una voz masculina, algo chillona, con un pequeño toque de felicidad y burla en la voz-Yo solo quería ver al enemigo pero creo que ya fui descubierto, además de que quede fascinado contigo… Mew Ichigo-dijo e Ichigo volteo a ver encima de la parroquia para ver una sombra, la misma de la noche anterior, acercarse a mucha velocidad y sentir unos labios que provocaron una sensacion que no había sentido desde hace mucho pero mil veces peor y que soltase su portafolio en estado de shock con los ojos abiertos y super sonrojada cuando los labios se sapararon vio a un chico peliverde con mirada ambarina, piel palida, una sonrisa burlona de lado que dejaba ver un colmillo sus vestimentas realmente eran extrañas al igual que sus orejas las cuales revelaban su raza … un cyniclon? de pronto el chico rompió el silencio

-Mi nombre es Kisshu, Ikisatashi Kisshu gatita o mejor… Koneko-chan-dijo y se ralamio el labio superior derecho- gracias por el beso a esto su se le puede llamar beso de chocolate-dijo riendo- desgracidamente tengo que irme pero espero que hagamos esto de nuevo nos vemos hermosa-dijo y desapareció en un portal

Ichigo seguía donde había quedado con su mano sobre su hombro como su todavía tuviera el portafolio, super sonrojada y con ojos abiertos a mas no poder, el portafolio yacia tirado en el piso abierto con uno que otro papel tirado Ichigo ni siquiera escuchaba a Massha que la había estado llamando desde siempre

-Ichigo! Ichigo!

**Kisshu-love1: Espero que les haya gustado prometo actualizar pronto, es que tuve exámenes bimestrales y muchos compromisos, no saben lo que les tengo es algo que no se imaginan Ichigo…**

**Kisshu:*tapándole la boca a Ichigo* Muy bien antes de que esta baka revele mas información**

**Ichigo: Dejen reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kisshu-love1: Ohaiyo!**

**Kisshu: La razón por la cual Kisshu-love1 no publico pronto es:**

**Kisshu-love1: Me catigaron*llorando***

**Ichigo: Kisshu-love1 no posee Tokyo mew mew**

**Kisshu: ¡ A la historia!**

**Cap.5 Las ultimas mew mews**

Era una hermosa mañana en Tokio, una chica se encontraba escondiendo de una multitud de paparatzis, la chica era peliazul con ojos de igual color, su pelo era hasta los hombros y vestia una falda negra con una camisa que dejaba a la vista el hombligo color azul, también traia tenis blancos y estaba acopañado por un chico que tenia ojos y pelo de igual color, pelo hasta los hombros con una pequeña coleta, solo que este vestia camia abrochable azul y pantalón negro con tenis blancos, ¿nombres? Zoey y Dren respectivamente los famosos cantantes juveniles, ¿edades? 13 y 13 años respectivamente, Dren era media cabeza mas grande que Zoey

-Si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde...-dijo Dren pero Zoey no lo escucho estaba en su mundo con mejillas sonrojadas y viendo al vacio

-Zoey!-dijo aplaudiéndole en su cara llamando su atención

-Que?-susurra

-Has estado muy distraída últimamente, estuviste distraída durante toda la firma de autógrafos… antes de que nos fueramos y los paparatzis nos empezaran a seguir, no me digas que… -se acerco a su cara (como el papa de Ichigo en el episodio 27 minuto7:45)–no me digas que estas en otro mundo por que te enamoraste de alguien?

-No…!-dijo Zoey super roja pero Dren le tapo la boca ya que había gritado, pero fue demasiado tarde los paparatzis ya estaban cerca

-Tengo una idea…-Dijo Dren

-Ni se te ocurra no voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por mi-dijo Zoey leyéndole la mente a Dren (no tan literalmente pero ustedes entienden)

-Vamos Zoey-chan es la única forma de que llegues a tiempo, yo vivo solo asi que no hay problema de que me tarde

-Pero…-fue interrumpida por Dren que salió del escondite y grito:

-¡Alcanzenme si pueden!-grito saliendo del escondite a los paparatziz sacándoles la lengua, que imnediatamente fueron a persegurlo, cuando ya se habían ido Zoey se dispuso a escapar

-Te debo una…-y epezo a caminar hacia el parque, traia una bolsa roja de la cual saco una gorra y lentes negros, se los puso y se dirigió hacia un lugar donde poder cambiarse, se sento en una banca y se quito los lentes de contacto dejando a la vista ojos color chocolate

-Oh no! Voy a llegar tarde!-en eso vio a una niña haciendo marometas y piruetas, se puso nuevamente los lentes negros y se acerco

-¡Gracias gracias!-decia la niña mientras la gente le daba dinero

-Un momento, no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo y se empezo a alejar, ya lejos…

-¡Espera!-grito la misma niña apareciendo delante de ella

-¡Kyaa!-grito al ver a una niña rubia, ojos color chocolate,con ropas chinas, la misma niña que estaba haciendo espectáculos aparecer de lanada

-Propina!-dijo l niña extendiéndole la mano

-Eh?-dijo Zoey onfundida

-Te fuiste sin dar propina! Propina! Propina!-de pronto paro en seco- Un momento no eres tu Zoey la famosa cantante juvenil-na no da?!

-No se de que estas hablando!-dijo Zoey nerviosa

-Si eres tu! eres tu! eres tu-na no da!-entonces noto que Zoey estaba tratando de escapar

-Espera- dijo abrazandola lo cual hizo que cayera en los arbustos, se le cayo la gora los lentes y …¡la peluca!

-U-usas peluca! Y tus ojos en realidad no son como el zafiro-na no da!-

-Me tengo que ir!-dijo y escapo

*En el café*

-Ya llegue!-grito agitada Ichigo llegando al café

-A que horas llegas!-grito Shirogane

-Kyaa!-grito Ichigo asustada al mismo tiepo que sus cola y orejas hicieran aparición

-Muy bien Ichigo calma esas orejas y vete-dijo dándole una hoja de papel con varias listas-necesiamos que vayas a comprar todo esto

-Que?! Acabo de llegar!

-Por eso mismo-dijo sacándola del café

Mas tarde Ichigo se encontraba con varias bolsas y estaba caminando por el parque

-Oh no este parque… debo tener cuidado…-dijo mirando por todos lados-tengo sed, bueno no creo que pase nada si me detengo a comprar una…

-Al fin te encuentro-na no da!

-Kyaaa!-grito del susto Ichigo haciendo que sus corejas y cola aparecieran

-Tienes orejas!

-No! Tu denuevo?!-dijo viendo a la niña que se habie encontrado cuando iba a comprar las cosas

-¡Wow!¡ tienes orejas de gato! Eres una gata-na no da!

-No espe…

-Y que si es una gata?-dijo una voz muy familiar para ella

-NO de nuevo!-dijo y volteo a ver de donde provenía va voz pero ahora estaba preparada ya que tenia tapada la boca con sus manos, en eso una gran bata negra le cayó encima-Aaaah!-dijo y cuando se quito la bata-Qu…?!-

Sintio en sus labios algo calido, ese chico/alienígena lo había hecho de nuevo

-¡Waw un beso de verdad! No había visto uno que no fuera enla tele-na no da-dijo la niña

-¡Ahhh! Alejate-dijo empuzandolo y lo hiba a golpear

-yuju por aca-Ichigo volteo a donde provenía la voz y vio a Kisshu arriba de un árbol-por que tan impresionada?!-dijo ya que Ichigo estaba roja como un tomate-Te debió de haber gustado en serio, Eso es, ¡te gusto mi beso! ¿Quieres probar de nuevo?-dijo provocadoramente

-¡Olvidalo! ¡¿Y quien esres tu?!-dijo Ichigo y Kisshu puso una cara triste y confundida

-¿No lo recuerdas cierto? -empezo a reir- Mi nombre es Kisshu-dijo y empezo a crear varios infusores

-Oh no esas medusas…-

-¡Mui bien vayan!-dijo y las medusas empezar a crear Kimera Animas en total eran 7

-¡Ahh! Son demasiados-dijo y un Leon Kimera Anima empezo a persegurla hasta que la dejo tirada boca abajo mientras que tenia su garra sobre su espalda y Kisshu se acerco

-Ya veo si no puedes transformarte solo eres una humana común y corriente creo que me acabas de defrau…

-¡Dejala!-grito la niña rubia jalando a Kisshu pero Kisshu la empujó

-Ahora necesitas que una niña te salve que debil y patetica eres…-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Ichigo se empezo a levantar incluso con la garra del león encima

-No me llames débil… Solo yo conozco mi historia-empezo a pararse casi por completo-solo yo puedo juzgarme-levento la mirada tenia llamas en los ojos(no tan literal pero ustedes entienden)esa mirada hizo que Kisshu se separara asustado y con una gotita de sudor de ella-¡Criticarme y aplaudirme!-dijo, agarro la garra del león y epezo a dar vueltas, lo solto ye impacto con un árbol destruyendo tanto al árbol como al Kimera, Ichigo estaba sorprendida y asustada con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza-¡Maldicion!-dijo y empezo a ver si alguien la había visto-Bueno… al menos nadie me vio

-¡Auxilio!-grito la niña rubia e Ichigo volteo y vio a la rubia atrapada con la trompa del elefante

-Mew Mew Strawberry ¡Metaorfo…!-pero fue interrumpida por Kisshu que la tomo de la cintura por detrás aprisionando sus brazos-¡Su-sueltame!-dijo Ichigo sonrojada en eso el elefante Kimera Anima lanzo a la niña a los aires -¡Nooooo!

Pero entonces a la niña le brillo una marca en la frente era… una marca mew mew

-Mew Mew Purin ¡Metamorfo-sis!-y la aparencia de la niña cambio un poco, su pelo brillo un poco mas, vestia un traje completo amarillo y botas de igual color, con guantes sin dedos además de que tenia cola y orejas de mono

-¡¿Otra?!-dijo Kisshu

-¡Reabon Lettuce Gust!-dijo una voz la cual hizo que Kisshu soltara a Ichigo ya que un monton de agua le dio a la misma y fue a estrellarse a un árbol

-Que paso…?-dijo Ichigo con los ojos en espirales

-¡¿Ichigo-san esta bien?!-dijo Lettuce en su forma mew acercándose a ella

-Eso… creo… la próxima ves trata de no darme a mi-dijo aun con los ojos en espiral

-¡Ichigo-chan tienes que transforarte y salvar el dia!-dijo Junko acercándose tambien

-¡Ponte en mi lugar!

-No gracias…

-Ajj… Mew Mew Strawberry ¡Metamorfo-sis!

-Wow parece que ya conociste al enemigo… y a una nueva compañera ¿Qué nos perdimos?-pregunto Junko

-Nada que quiera recordar-dijo Ichigo

-Vaya al parecer tienes amigas…

-Y que guapo es-dijo Junko, Kisshu sonrio e hiba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido-¿pero que onda con esas orejas de elfo? ¿Y ese cabello tan largo? parece mujer…-Kisshu tenia una venita de enfado en la cabeza-¿Y esa ropa tan ridícula… Eso es una falda o un short?

-¡Ya basta de criticarme mocosa cria humana!-grito Kisshu rojo de la ira y con una venita de enfado

-Te golpearía pero, mejor que te golpee Ichigo… ¡Ichigo!-pero no paso nada volteo a ver a donde estaban ella y Lettuce pero no había nadie-¿Ichigo?

-Al parecer tus amigas están ocupadas-dijo Kisshu señalando a Mew Lettuce, Mew Purin y Mew Ichigo que estaban peleando contra los Kimera Anima ya solo faltaban 3

-¡Oigan no me abandonen!-grito Junko enojada

-Jajaja pues ahora solo quedamos los dos-dijo Kisshu

-Mierda…-en eso Kisshu le lanza y ataque y Junko lo esquiva-Ahhhh! –gritaba Junko tratando de esquivar los ataques de Kisshu

-¿Vamos acaso tu no eres una mew mew también? no debiste hablar de mas entonces

-Callate yo dije que te podría golpeear y es cierto-en eso un infusor que era lo que causaba las explosiones cayo cerca de Junko hubo humo y cuando se fue no había nada

-Donde…?

-Me buscabas?- grito Junko Kisshu volteo hacia arriba al parecer Junko había saltado pero demasiado alto, se hacerco a Kisshu tratando de golpearlo con la pierna pero el lo esquivo aunque no pudo decir lo mismo de su otra pierna

-Ahhhh!-se quejo Kisshu-Ya veras!

-Muy bien…¡A correr!-dijo Junko empezando a correr, mientras Kisshu trataba de atacarla

-Deja de escapar!-dijo entre enojado y burlon

-¿Estas loco o que? ni en sueños-pero por distraerse tropezó lo suficiente para que Kisshu pudiera atacarla

-Junko!-grito Ichigo al acabar con el penúltimo Kimera Anima

-No!-dijo Junko extendiendo la mano tratando de protegerse y sin saberlo creo un campo de fuerza el cual la protegió-Idiota…- de pronto Massha le dio un medallon

-Mew Mew Witch ¡Metamorfo-sis!

La apariencia de Junko cambio le apareció un gran mechón azul en el cabello sus ojos se volvieron azul fuerte traia vestido un poco bombacho color azul fuerte un gorro de bruja negro y botas negras con tacon de 10 centimetros , además de algo negro que tenia en las muñecas(como lo que Zakuro tiene en sus muñecas) además traia cola y orejas de Dingo

-Jun…ko-dijo Ichigo estupefacta

-Reabon Witch Magic!-grito Junko lanzando un rayo azul de una espada, destruyendo asi al ultimo Kimera Anima

-Muy bien-dijo Kisshu al ver a Ichigo-Nos vemos-dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego desaparecer

-¡WOw! ¡Que genial-na no da!-dijo emocionada Mew Purin

-Creo que ya encontramos a la ultima mew mew…-dijo Ichigo viendo con una sonrisa a Junko la cual solo le devolvió la sonrisa

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kisshu-love1:Muy bien aquí ta el capi 6!**

**Kisshu:Kisshu-love1 no posee Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Ichigo: A la historia…**

**Cap.6-PIJAMADA**

Ichigo y Junko se encontraban en su escuela

-¿Una pijamada?-le pregunto Ichigo a Junko la cual solo asintió

-Si -dijo Junko-Quiero hacer la pijamada para celebrar que ya estamos todas las mew mews-dijo sonriente- invitare a todas: Sayumi, Lettuce, tu y yo

*En casa de Ichigo*

Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación arreglando las casas para la pijamada, sin notar que ciertos ojos ambarinos la observababan

*Mas tarde*

Ichigo se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Junko junto con Pudding y Pudding era de noche, en eso Junko abre la puerta

-¡Junko-chan!-dijo Ichigo al verla

-¡Junko-san!-dijo Lettuce

-Junko-one-chan!-no hay necesidad de decir quien dijo eso verdad?

-¡Hola a todas!- dijo Junko con una sonrisa

*En el cuarto de Junko*

Todas se encontraban en pijama, Pudding en realidad estaba en ropa interior y traia dos coletitas, Junko traia un short algo largo y una camisa de tirantes con una coleta alta, Lettuce un pantaloncito de dormir y una camisa junto con una trenza, Ichigo en cambio traia un camisón hasta un poco debajo de sus caderas con un escote y con tirantes su pelo amarrado en dos coletas

-Que hacemos prime…-dijo Lettuce pero fue interrumpida por una almohadaso por parte de Ichigo

-Pelea de almohadas-na no da-dijo Pudding, y asi empezo una guerra(a muerte…ok no) de almohadas, almohadas por aquí, almohadas por aca, plumas, cobijas y… ¡un zapato! Por parte de Pudding quien lo lanzo por accidente a Ichigo la cual lo esquivo, al final todas estaban agotadas

-Voy por mas almohadas-dijo Junko y se retiro, en eso Ichigo sintió una presencia y brinco por la ventana, ya que Leetuce y Pudding se habían dormido

Ya afuera Ichigo volteo a ver a todos lados pro o vio a nadie

-Habra sido mi imaginación?-dijo y sintió la presencia de alguien tras de ella, intento voltear pero alguien paso sus brazos por su cintura

-¡Hola de nuevo Koneko-chan!-dijo una voz deras de ella la cual ella reconoció inmediatamente

-Kisshu!-grito Ichigo supersonrojada y trato de golpearlo pero el le detuvo en brazo

-Jejeje tan agresiva como siempre Koneko-chan-dijo Kisshu burlonamente, Ichigo hizo la cabeza hacia atrás rápidamente hacia atrás golpeándolo y haciendo que la soltara…

Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorfo…!-fue interrumpida por Kisshu quien la tomo con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y con el otro la tomo de la barbilla

-Que pasa Koneko-chan? Tratas de huir?-dijo Kisshu burlonamente

-Alejate de mi!-grito Ichigo sonrojada, pero se sonrojo mas al sentir como Kisshu empezaba a acariciar lentamente la cintura de ella

-Que pasa?-dijo burlándose de ella y ella lo miro sonrojada y con cara de odio cosa que a el le dolio pero no aparento

-Sueltame!- Grito Ichigo super enojada y sonrojada

-Lo hare-dijo Kisshu y ella no creyo lo que oyo-si…-genial que quería?-me das un beso-dijo seductoramente e Ichigo se sonrojo mucho mas al ver que hiba en serio ya que empezaba a acercarse

-No!Sueltameeeeee!

-¡Reabon Witch Magic!-grito Junko lanzando su ataque el cual para esquivar Kisshu tubo que soltar a Ichigo

-Sera mejor que te vallas- dijo Junko amenazadoramente y Kisshu desapareció sin darle mucha importancia al asunto aunque un poco enojado por que lo hubiesen interrumpido

*Mas tarde*

Todas estaban jugando ¿verdad o reto?

-Lettuce…¿verdad o reto?-dijo Junko viendo a su amiga

-Mmmm… verdad?-dijo timida Lettuce

-Ya diste tu primer beso? Si la respuesta es si con quien y en donde?

-Yu… aun no he dado mi primer beso-dijo super sonrojada

-Voy…-dijo Ichigo –Pudding ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad-na no da

-Quien te gusta?-dijo Ichigo

-Todo el mundo-na no da!-caida estilo anime

-No Pudding, no este tipo de amor-dijo Lettuce

-Entonces cual-na no da?-dijo Pudding inocentemente

-Olvidalo eres demasiado joven para eso-dijo Ichigo

-Ichigo-one-chan-dijo Pudding

-Que?-dijo Ichigo sonrojada

-¿Verdad o reto-na no da?

-Verdad…

-Cuando, con quien y donde fue tu primer beso-na no da?- dijo Pudding apuntándole con una linterna y con un traje de detective e Ichigo se puso roja como una fresa, una persona rio afuera de la ventana pero las chicas no se dieron cuenta

-P-Por que piensas que ya di mi primer beso Pudding?-dijo Ichigo super roja

-Por tu reacción…-dijo Junko con picardia

-Yo…yo no…-estaba mas roja que un tomate pero suspiro rendida-De acuerdo-se mordió es labio-Mi primer beso… fue hace tres días antes de que Junko se uniera a las mew mews –todas escuchaban atentas-iba caminando hacia la escuela cuando paso…

-Que paso-na no da?-dijo Pudding muy intrigada

-Un chico callo sobre mi y me beso por accidente…jajajaja- empezo a reir con nerviosismo y a todas les apareció una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

Yo mas bien creo que lo hizo muy apropósito-dijo una voz conocida y todas voletaron a ver al dueño de esa voz

-Kisshu!-grito Ichigo sonrojada

-Fu-sion!-dijo Kisshu creando un Kimera Anima

-Kyaaa! Pero que rayos es esa cosa?-dijo Junko

-Eso no importa-na no da!

-Mew Mew Witch!

-Mew Mew Lettuce!

Mew Mew Purin!

-mew Mew Strawberry!

-¡Metamorfo-sis!

-¡Reabon Strawberry Check!-eso destruyo al Kimera Anima

-Eso fue muy fácil no creen?-dijo Ichigo

-Y Kisshu?-dijo Junko, Ichigo volteo y sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos y todas quedaron estupefactas, después Kisshu se fue

*Mas tarde*

Todas estaban dormidas en elsuelo, alrededor había golosinas, almohadas palomitas y muchas cosas, Kisshu aprovecho para entrar, hizo algo con el despertador y cuando se disponía a salir vio a su Koneko-chan dormida en el piso y se sonrojo al ver que se le veía de mas pero trato de ignorar ese detalle, sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y le puso una cobija que había encontrado, le quito un mechon de la cara y le dio un beso en la frente, desapareció del cuarto para aparecer de nuevo afuera y vio por ultima vez a su Koneko-chan para después marcharse…

-Hola ¡Kish-chan!-dijo una voz desgraciadamente conocida para el que no creyo escuchar hasta que regresara a su planeta, esa vocesita fastidiosa que tanto lo torturaba, voltio y abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, sus ojos demostraron pavor, como quien ve al diablo en persona , era un chico con pelo azul hasta las caderas amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos ambarinos, piel palida cual mármol, garras, colmillos, orejas largas y puntiagudas, una camisa bombacha negra y azul que dejaba a la vista su estomago con algunos cuadros, un pantalón y zapatos negros(como Pai) y vendas color azul fuerte en los brazos, además traia una bufanda azul fuerte

-Hola… primito-pronuncio el peliazul mirándolo con un sonrisa burlona dejando al descubierto un colmillo

-Ka-Ka-Ka-zu-ki…-pronuncio el pobre peliverde en completo estado de shock como quien hubiese visto al diablo en persona-¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Todos menos eeeeeeeeeel!

**Kisshu-love1: Dejen reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kisshu-love1: Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece**

Cap. 7- ¡¿El primo de Kisshu?!

-Ka-Ka-Ka-zu-ki…-pronuncio el pobre peliverde en completo estado de shock como quien hubiese visto al diablo en persona-¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Todos menos eeeeeeeeeel!

-Jajaja-se empezo a burlar ante su reacción-no pareces muy feliz de verme primito

-No lo estoy…-dijo Kisshu mirándolo asi: ¬_¬ y Kazuki se cayo estulo anime en el aire

-¿Por que no?-dijo haciendo ojos de cachorro

-¿Por que creees?-Dijo Kisshu pero entonces reacciono- Un momento… ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ KAZUKI?!

-Kenzo-sama me mando para ayudarte porque no hacias nada-dijo el con voz presumida entonces el entendió todo

-No puedo creerlo Kazuki no puedes estar 5 miutos sin que te corran de algún lugar?-dijo Kisshu con una mirada de vergüenza en el rostro, Kazuki se puso nervioso… había sido descubierto

-No se de que me estas hablando…-dijo Kazuki jugando con sus dedos

-Claro que si Kazuki siempre te corren porque hartas a todos-dijo Kisshu aun con cara de vergüenza

-P-Por supuesto que no-trato de defenderse Kazuki-Si me corrieron es por guapo-dijo mostrando su cara presumido y recordando con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

FlashBack

Kazuki estaba siendo arrastrado por unos cinco cyniclones

-Sueltenme!

-Kenzo-sama ha dado ordenes-respondio uno de los guardias

-Pero… Pero…-dijo Kazuki infantilmente

-Lo siento pero ya estamos hartos de ti-dijo otro guardia

-Vete con tu primo el te cuidara-dicho esto lo teletransportaron a la Tierra

FinFlashBack

-Si, definitivamente me corrieron por guapo-dijo Kazuki

-Aja… un momento ¡Kazuki no deberías estar aquí!-dijo Kisshu recordando algo… genial por la sorpresa ya estaba olvidando cosas

-Y dale con eso ¡no tengo 5 años!-grito Kazuki enojado

-Kazuki…-empezo a decir Kisshu- tu eres 2 años menor que yo… tienes 13-dijo Kisshu-Pero tu no PUEDES estar aquí-dijo Kisshu resaltando la palabra puedes

-Por que?-pregunto Kazuki

-¡Kazuki Ikasatashi tu estas enfermo y aun no te has curado!-dijo Kisshu y Kazuki se entristeció

-P-Pero yo… ¡yo puedo servir de ayuda!-siguio intentando Kazuki

-Kazuki dime que haría si tu murieras?!-grito entre preocupado y enojado Kazuki se entristeció, quería llorar pero no lo hizo

-NO-NO- No es para… tanto-dijo Kazuki con un nudo en la garganta

-Y tus lentes?-dijo Kisshu- Y tu inhalador?-pregunto Kisshu y Kazuki saco e su bolsillo unos lentes y un inhalador

-Tengo lentes de contacto y esta bufanda-dijo Kazuki señalando la bufanda- e ayuda a respirar bien

-De acuerdo… te dejare ayudarme…si…-dijo Kisshu- yo voy contigo, prometas llevar siempre tu inhalador, nunca por nada del mundo te quites la bufanda, lleva siempre tus lentes a la mano, practiques tus ataques, tengas extremo cuidado, nunca ataques directamente al enemigo…

*cien condiciones después*

-Entendiste?-dijo Kisshu

-Si mama-bromeo Kazuki

-Kazuki…-dijo Kisshu seriamente pero dspues relajo su rostro- Kazuki tu enfermedad es grave, tu lo sabes el asma es un grave problema-dijo Kisshu y Kazuki se avergonzó

-Perdon-Kisshu suspiro

-No importa… ya vámonos se hace tarde-dijo Kisshu y seguido de esto se teletransportaron

*A la mañana siguiente*

El despertador sono en la habitación de Junko e la misma apago con flojera el artefacto, pero al ver la hora y el dia

-¡DESPIERTEN!-grito Junko y Lettuce e Ichigo despertaron

-Que pasa Junko?-pregunto confundida Ichigo

-Nos quedan 10 minutos para ir a la escuela!-dijo Junko y ellas solo le contestaron con un: Queeeeeeeeee?!

Se empezaron a arreglar y cuando se disponían a irse

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo- na no da?-pregunto una somnolienta voz infantil que llamo la atención de las demás chicas

-Se nos hace tarde para la escuela!-dijo Ichigo

-Pudding perdón pero nos tenemos que ir!-dijo Junko y cuando se disponían a irse

-Hoy es domingo-na no da-dijo Pudding y todas se detuvieron en seco

-Do-min-go?-preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-Si-na no da-dijo Pudding mostrándoles un calendario y todas voltearon e ver a Junko

-Yo… Yo… mi alarma…-dijo mostrando su alarma e Ichigo noto algo extraño en ella y se la quito de las manos para descubrir una presencia en ella

-Esta presencia es de…-dijo y reconoció la presencia- ¡KISSHU!-dijo y todas se sorprendieron

-Estas segura?-pregunto preocupada Junko

-Si esta presencia no es de nadie mas-dijo Junko y Junko cambio de preocupada a…

-Y entro al cuarto mientras TU dormías con ese camisón con ese escote tan provocativo en pantaletas-dijo Junko mirándola con una sonrisa y con ojos llenos de picardia con el fin de molestarla

-Yo… Yo… Yo… - dijo Ichigo mientras su rostro se tornaba completamente rojo y le salía humo por las orejas para después desmayarse

**Kisshu-love1: Ya se que es cortopero mi cerebro no daba a mas**

**Kisshu: Encerio parecía su papa…**

**Kisshu-love1: Como sea dejen reviews!**


	11. NOTA URGENTE

Nota(lean TODO antes de salirse)

Bueno… ya se que ya es la tercera nota pero necesito decirles esto:

Esta historia pienso cancelarla,¡No se espanten! La razón es por:

Bueno tengo esta misma historia en metroblog pero la que tengo en el metroblog es la ORIGINAL, ¿por qué la original? Porque esta historia yo la pensé con otros personajes y con una trama casi igual, trata de lo mismo pero se desarrolla de una forma un poco diferente, asi que me revuelvo entre historias, pero, bueno en realidad AUN no la voy a cancelar, la decisión es suya, ¿quieren ver la verdadera? ¿quieren que termine esta? Díganmelo y yo hare lo que la mayoría quiera

TIENEN HASTA DESPUES DE VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA (también se aceptan opiniones de no-usuarios de fanfiction, pero por favor evítense las obscenidades)

Mi cuenta de metroblog: MewPatissiere1

Mi fic de metroblog: E.T.-Blood Ties(se llama igual, tiene a todos los peronajes de aquí menos a Ichigo ya que la cambie por Saori y agrege a un tal Kaoru )


End file.
